ZabderSex
by Demigod At Hogwarts
Summary: ZxLOTS


At the end of the class, Ms. Zabder handed back the tests.  
Mackenzie? Come and get yours!" she called out.

Mackenzie grabbed her test and looked at her mark. She had gotten an 87.6%. To most people that would be really good, but she was disappointed. So she hung around after class, a bit nervous because she secretly had a huge crush on her teacher. She pretended to be packing up her stuff, but she was waiting for everybody to leave. She surveyed her teacher. Ms Zabder was wearing a pretty low cut top, 4 to 5 inches below the base of her neck. It was a very tight white shirt, showing her b cup tits pretty nicely,  
also Mackenzie could see through it a bit and see her cute red lacy bra underneath. She was wearing tight skinny-jeans showcasing her legs very nicely also. Her reddish-blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail.  
Mackenzie registered this all in under two seconds. Finally the last person left.

Mackenzie approached Ms. Zabder

* * *

MS ZABDER POV

Kelly Zabder noticed that Mackenzie was pretending to take a long time packing up. She probably wasn't happy with her mark. Ms Zabder had an idea of something Mackenzie could do to raise that mark: fill her with pleasure. Ms Zabder was lesbian. She loved looking at the boobs of her students. One of the students she liked the best was Mackenzie Hooper. Today she was wearing a red and white hoodie that,  
when she bent over, gave Zabder a fantastic view of c-cup-cleavage. She also wore jeans.

Mackenzie walked up to the front.

"Yeah?" Kelly Zabder asked her.  
"I only got an 87.6% on my test. I was wondering if there was anything i could do to raise that up." she replied.  
"Well... there is one thing you could do.." Ms. Zabder suggested.  
"What is it?"  
"Well.. if you were willing to have sex with me right here and now, that'd be enough."  
"Are you serious?! I've been wanting to fuck you since I first laid eyes on you!" Mackenzie exclaimed.  
"Great!" Kelly replied, "lets begin!"

She covered the door's window and closed the curtains, locking the doors also. She turned back around,  
to find Mackenzie laying on the front counter in a thong and a navy blue bra, her clothes abandoned by the door.

"Come and fuck me, Zabder!"

Ms Zabder pulled her shirt up and over her head, causing her red bra-encased b cup tits to jiggle. She peeled off her pants, revealing a red lacy thong. She sat down on the front row's table and crossed her legs, now in front of where Mackenzie now sat.

"Shall we?" Kelly asked playfully.  
"We shall!" Mackenzie replied.

Mackenzie unhooked her bra and threw it aside. Kelly Zabder did the same. They both got up and hugged, rubbing the two pairs of tits together. Mackenzie stuck her face between her teacher's boobs and pushed them together. Kelly shook her chest back and forth. Then, they both took of each other's thong, flinging it to the side. They got on to the floor and started scissoring. It felt amazing. They kept going for 15 minutes.

"OOOOOOoooooh! Fffffffuuuckk... **FUCK!** "Mackenzie moaned as they sped up.  
"MmmmmmmMmmmmmm..." Zabder replied sexily.

They stopped scissoring and french kissed for a while, feeling and squeezing and spanking and exploring each others' body. They lay on the front desk and got into a 69 position. Mackenzie didn't have much experience, but she licked and slurped and ate out her teacher so well that Kelly Zabder came all over her face, in her eyes, in her hair, on the desk. Zabder, on the other hand, had lots of experience and ate Mackenzie out like a pro. But Mackenzie just couldn't cum. So Ms' Kelly Zabder got the biggest graduated cylinder she had, about 12 inches high, and some duct tape. She made a makeshift strap-on dildo.  
Mackenzie bent over on the desk where Griffin usually sat and Ms Zabder came up behind her and rammed into Mackenzie's cunt. Thrusting, thrusting, thrusting.

" **FucK! Fuck! FUUUCK! OoOoooooooooohhhmmmmmmyeahhhh...** " Mackenzie moaned, " **FUCK! FUCK "ME IN THE CUNT, KELLY! KELLY YOU WHORE!** "

Kelly Zabder thrust a few more times before Mackenzie's juices squirted into the cylinder. Zabder took it off her and measured it.

"10oml? Impressive!" Kelly exclaimed.

She poured out 25ml into her mouth and swallowed it. She took another 25ml onto her hand and ran it through the panting Mackenzie's hair, making her hair sticky. A further 25ml went into her own hair. She embraced Mackenzie on the desk, the teacher and the student hugging each other's naked bodies, and Kelly Zabder got the remainder of Mackenzie's cum and poured it onto the two lovers' naked bodies,  
spreading it everywhere. Soon they were sticky and covered in mixtures of Kelly and Mackenzie's cum,  
panting, lying on the desk.

"I love you." Kelly Zabder whispered.  
"I love you too."

They lay covered in their cum for a long time, until the bell rang.

"Fucking shit!" Ms Zabder yelled, and got up, getting dressed. Mackenzie did the same. There was dried cum everywhere; on the desk, in their hair, on their skin. Zabder left the dried cum on the desk. She'd say it was glue. The two lovers both looked like they'd been swimming in a cum pool, but fuck it.

"Bye, bitch. Come by any day, same time and we can do this again." Zabder said.  
"Can I bring a friend?" Mackenzie asked.  
"Multiple, if you'd like."

They kissed and Mackenzie left the room to go to 3rd period art.


End file.
